


Cub of K-Unit

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [37]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Rider, Alex & K-Unit, They where there when SCORPIA tried to assassinate Alex outside of the bank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cub of K-Unit

Cub tenses up when he steps though the office door of one Alan Blunt and sees Wolf and Snake on the right side of the door and Eagle with Fox on the left, temporarily his step fills in a blank in the middle through the door way, so they look like K-Unit in file - it should feel right and reassuring, but Cub looks as if he thinks he's walked into a trap; and Wolf wishes he didn't look cornered.

He's a kid - he's the Cub.

And Wolf thinks he deserves a little better then that look, as he's personally responsible for saving the kid's life, after all. It chills Wolf, that Cub might think life - his life - is so cheap that saving him meant for Wolf to trap him later.

"What are they doing here?" Cub demands of Alan Blunt and Ms. Jones in a tone that makes Eagle choke with it's impudent demand.

"Mr. Ben Daniels here, whom you know as Fox, would like to be our agent - his team tagged along: when they heard we were waiting for you, we could hardly shoo them away, could we?" Alan blunt has a nastily superior smile on his face, and Cub frowns and takes a second look at his former K-Unit team.

"I'll come back later." Cub's look to Alan promises a sort of revenge that has K-Unit itching to take him aside and ask him what's going on. This isn't normal - it isn't even sane, but here they are all are and it's obvious that Cub's the one being manipulated - threatened, and somehow all of K-Unit and MI6 are all tied up in a knot.

Cub pivots to turn around, his spine straight and sure - Wolf shares a glance with Eagle, what did they do to earn that much disregard? Or is it even them Cub's turned his back on?

"It seems these men are willing to keep up with you. Back up, so to speak." Ms. Jones says softly, and Cub looks over his shoudler at her - at Alan Blunt.

"Send them back. I don't want them." His eyes catch Wolf's and there is something like a plea in them, like the kid is all but screaming in his head away, away, run, please - run!

"Cub -!" Snake says, shoulders slumping, a hurt look on his fair face.

Cub meets his eyes, and there is something cold and distant in that look. Snake looks to Wolf when Cub takes one step away, then another.

"Well men, you heard the boy - will it suffice to satisfy you?" Ms. Jones asks, her question aimed for Fox.

Ben Daniels hands clench into fists, his jaw locked and teeth grinding.

He goes after Cub, and the rest of K-Unit follows him.

They try to catch up with Cub as he goes down the elevator - they take the stairs: they catch a glimpse of his jumper though the revolving doors and trot after like dogs following a cat.

Wolf hears it and starts to run, Fox sees the glint of gun fire on the roof outside the opposite building and half grunts half sobs as he races after, Eagle sees Cub lurch in his step -falling - and knows they'll be too late but takes his handgun out and fires at the Gentlemen on the roof - the crack of gunfire finds its mark as the tall man tumbles off the opposite roof.

It's Snake that's beside Cub's fallen body first and his fingers pressed against a pale young throat that find the pulse that quickens hope in K-Unit: Eagle and Wolf stand guard over Cub's fallen form while Snake works to save him and Fox informs MI6 that Cub if fallen, critical; and when the ambulance arrives medics don't ask SAS men if they are family to the pale blond teen, they file in and pray - and when they exit, it's Fox that recognizes the hospital and knows the value of their MI6 Cub, for no expense is spared.

They work shifts inside Cubs room: Wolf first, and he meets Jack and learns Cub's name is Alex Rider. Fox takes next shift and meets Alex's best friend Tom. Snake meets Sabina -and gives good advice the girl might take. Eagle sees Alex wake up and turn to see Paul: and later argues how was he to know that on top of assassination their Cub was in danger of kidnapping - but there they are on the floor, four dead men from Force Three.

Alex is convinced by four grown ups that all is not a coincidence; K-Unit takes care of it's own, and Cub is theirs whether he wants to be or not.


End file.
